


Don’t let go (step away)

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Series: catch your thoughts (and your breath) [8]
Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: He stands(No tags because??? Idk I can’t think of anything to tag for)





	Don’t let go (step away)

He stands.

 

The room spins like it always does, he stumbles a bit like he always does.

Someone’s knocking on the door, which is normal, if a tiny bit strange. They only go looking for him if he hasn’t gone out in days, or if there’s something important going on. Or. Well. They used to. After the recent incident, they don’t even let him go out on missions anymore if he’s unsupervised. It’s really frustrating, honestly, being unable to go anywhere without being watched. Any naps on the floor intentional or otherwise now tend to only take place in his room, mainly because everybody is committed to making sure he stays awake, and failing that, on his feet.

It really sucks. What does it matter if he falls unceremoniously into a lump on the floor? Any pain doesn’t last long if he doesn’t want it to, so why has everybody started treating him like glass? He wants them to just quit it already.

...

Whoever’s at the door is still knocking, so he can’t have fallen asleep for that long. Either that or they just have endless patience, he certainly doesn’t know. He doesn’t keep up with remembering who’s who nowadays, it’s started to get more difficult. Quinn and Quell he can remember well enough, especially because they bother him all day when he’s not in his room, but past that? The faces and names blur together.

So maybe whatever’s wrong with him is getting worse. The nightmares, when he sleeps long enough to even have them, were bad enough but memory problems? It’s like he’s getting old!  
And he’s not. Really. He’s got this sense that even though it feels like he’s lived for years, even though he’s one of the oldest warframes in his particular group, he’s still very, very young.

He doesn’t know why, though. He never knows why.

The knocking continues.

He stands still.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote something for Nidus, finally.  
> Kinda because I remembered this one idea I had but I need things building up to it??? So  
> Here I guess


End file.
